Musical Tendencies
by Jishuteki Reikon
Summary: Noll's parents call him and SPR to England with a surprise. After reuniting with someone he thought was gone, he settles back to enjoy an old pastime of his.


**AN: I've decided to try a Ghost Hunt fic. This is slightly AU, but would be canon if I owned GH, which, unfortunately, I don't. Noll may seem OOC, but he's just found out something totally amazing. And, he's with one of the few people who can make his ever so stoic mask crack. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gene grabbed Noll by the arm and dragged him out of the kitchen, surprising SPR. His brother took him down to one of the many large rooms in the Davis Manor.

Noll suspected where they were going- the music room. Noll and SPR had come to England by his mother's request, and had returned to find his brother alive and healthy, having been saved by a passing fisherman and in a coma for a year and a half.

Gene had a mysterious power to make Noll do anything he wanted him to. He had gotten his brother into a plain white t shirt and black jeans and converse that matched his own. He had gotten his brother to smile for him- a feat that took skill indeed.

Now, Noll suspected, he wanted to do a song together. Both of them had very nice voices, and since Noll was an alto and Gene had mastered a falsetto, they could do melodious harmonies together.

Noll had a great skill at playing the piano, and as his brother pushed him into the black grand in the music room, he felt a rush of comfort. He'd wanted to get back behind a keyboard for a while, but had given up the practice as it reminded him too much of Gene. But, as he was here again…

The brothers looked at each other. They deliberated over a song to play, and settled on one they had written themselves. Noll set his fingers gently on the keys.

In his peripheral vision, Noll saw SPR and his parents standing in the doorway. They were all smiling slightly, and looked excited for a good show.

Noll turned his attention back to the music. He took four deep breaths (his customary start) and began playing a slow and sad melody. It was soft ad quiet, and spoke to his very soul. He began to sway to the music.

Gene began singing in a nice, clear voice. The voice was perfectly in tune with the notes of the piano, and when Noll added his voice to the medley, it added a whole new element.

SPR had never heard Noll sing before- hadn't even known he was good. But when they heard him, they were blown away.

His voice was deep and slightly rough and raspy. It added an element of realism to Gene's elegant tenor, and complimented it perfectly. Noll's voice was the bass guitar to Gene's electric guitar. The guitar sounded good alone, but with the bass backing it up it sounded simply astounding.

Their voices rang forth into the silence of the room, filling it with sweet, high and low tones that reached into every nook and cranny and filled them with beauty. Their voiced waxed eloquent the tale their song told, a song of sadness and triumph, a ballad of misery and joy.

All too soon, the voices faded into a stunned silence. The piano slowed and faded right along with the vocals.

Applause startled the twins as they opened their closed eyes. They had been lost in their own minds, tuning out everything around them but the music. They looked a bit sheepish, even Noll. The aforementioned twin pushed back the piano bench and stood stoicly next to his brother, hiding his embarrassment under the impenetrable poker face he always wore. He looked to Gene, and his brother had a grin on his face. The oldest twin turned to Noll.

"I've missed doing that!" He said excitedly. "Now we can, since we're together again."

"I've missed it too," Noll admitted quietly. He smiled a small smile at his brother, feeling happier than he had ever been in his life.

Gene was back again, SPR was with him, and his parents, Lin, and Madoka were right there beside them. His whole family, everyone he had come to know and love, was right there with him. Everything was as it should be.

And that was what made Noll so happy.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, and it didn't seem too sappy or unbelievable. Constructive criticism appreciated, and flames will be directed approve appropriate alchemist. Feel free to review!**


End file.
